This invention relates to a hand held electronic calculator.
In recent years, electronic calculators have been greatly miniaturized such that they are now small enough to be hand held, but their thickness is still substantial. In prior art devices of this type, a digit display section, a key board, a source switch, etc., are mounted on the surface of an insulative substrate, but the operation circuit which performs the desired operations when the keys of the key board are depressed and the driving circuit which energizes desired digits to display the result of computation of the operation circuit are contained in the body of the calculator and thus add to its thickness dimension.